A Dark Dawn
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: What if you knew that one choice in the past could drastically change what you knew as the present? Would you let it happen or would you do everything in your power to change it? Some want to keep things the way they are but someone else doesn't. BBRae
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix's Soul: Well guys, I'm got something here that might interest you all. Now for those of you have read my story "Future Tense" then you'll know about my liking of time travel. Well what about dimensional time travel?

???: That is very interesting.-a low growl from behind-

Phoenix's Soul: Well well looks like it is quite possible.

???: Of course it is.-a sultry voice beside the growl.

Phoenix's Soul: -turns to see the two figures that stood behind-Well I'll let you guys check out these story while I…….entertain my guests. And don't forget I don't own the Teen Titans but the ideas related within the story are mine.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A Dark Dawn**

"Are you sure that what we're watching is real," the tall dark figure asked standing beside the even larger figure sitting in front of the computer.

"Of course I'm sure," came the electronic sounding voice of the other.

"Very well call the others," the tall one in a grave voice. "I shall go get her."

The figure sitting at the computer pressed a button and leaned back in the chair and looked up at the screen. The screen was showing five teenagers they were fighting a swarm of robots. The battle was going in their favor until it was over and they stood together. They were "The Teen Titans."

The tall figure walked up to a closed door and opened it silently walking into the darkness. He moved to the bed where he knew she lay and sat down upon it. The sleeping body stirred and the glowing green eyes opened slowly to look at him. He watched as they seemed to levitate as she rose to sit then moved closer to him her body pressing against his own.

"Mmmmmmm," came her soft brilliant voice. "I love it when you're here when I wake my husband."

"I know," he said with a smile he knew she could still see in that darkness.

"I could use your attentions my love," she cued softly in his ear taking one of his hands in her own and placing it upon her bare breast.

He squeezed her softly and kissed her lips in the same manner. "I would love nothing more than to care for you my love, but it is time."

A gasp had escaped her lips as he squeezed her and she smiled at his kiss. She nodded and stood then crossed the room bath then dress and was back at his side as they left the room. They soon arrived to see the end of the battle of "The Teen Titans." As did another pair right behind them.

The buzzing of the summoning signal woke her drawing a growl from her lips. Something that she had obtained from her years with the one whom laid beside her now. Her gaze lay upon the one beside her as he stirred and opened his eyes. No longer as they once were years ago, but now bestial. This was something that she both loved and regretted happening to him.

"It's time," she whispered softly barely moving her lips.

A low soft growl was his response as he moved closer to her and licked her just below her ear. She kissed his cheek as he began to rise and she with him. They went to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. Her body braced against his as the cold water hit her body causing her to gasp and shutter until it warmed. Her body relaxed and she looked up at him through both of their now damp tangles of hair.

"What is it, mate?" he asked as he looked down upon her.

Most people wouldn't be aware that the term he used really meant. The word mate for humans usually means friend. But neither of them was truly human, him being almost an animal, and herself being part demon. She continued to look into his eyes while she took his hand and placed it over her bare stomach. His eyes questioned hers' for a moment before asking her without speaking.

"Yes," she said in a voice barely audible above the running water, but he heard her voice clearly.

He knelt down in front of her, and pressed his hand against her stomach nuzzling it causing her to giggle slightly. He licked her wet skin dragging a gasping moan from deep within her. He took in her scent and looked up at her from where he was. He could smell her arousal from the closeness of his body to hers and ministrations to her belly. He moved with the speed of an animal and lifted her off the floor of the shower and pressed her back against the wall.

She gasped and clung to his body at the sudden movement of the one whose child she now carried within her womb. She was used to his actions by now. She knew that even through the damp wet air around them he would still smell her arousal. Even the slightest bit would cause him to want to mate her. Even at times when they were in public and she still remembered that one night she couldn't prevent it from happening because the thought of it made her even more aroused and her demon half wanted it as much as her human half. She moaned his name as he entered her and began thrust in and out of her.

The sound of her voice calling his name drove his senses wilder. He moved faster in and out of her as her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to her causing him to go deeper with every thrust. Her body calling to his as he clamped his mouth down over hers kissing her wildly.

She felt her climax nearing as her body tightened as he took her. Before she reached her peak of ecstasy she felt his warmth gush into her body. Her eyes widened at both the fact that he had reached his before her, and that his warmth so deep inside her drew her own climax forcibly from her. An animalistic scream erupted from within her to rush past her lips. Flashing lights kept her from seeing momentarily, but she could feel his face nuzzling her neck below her chin.

"Maybe I should tell you, you got me pregnant more often," her legs shaking as he lowered her back down.

He gave a soft growl as he turned off the shower, and stepped out grabbing a towel for her. They dried themselves, and got dressed. The two entered the room where the other three waited and watched as "The Teen Titans" ended their battle.

"Alright, this is it," said the electronic voice as the figure that had been sitting the entire time stood up. "We only have one shot at this."

The Teen Titans stood surveying their fallen enemies. Beastboy was using a pair of robot heads as bongos grinning stupidly dancing around Raven. Her expression was as rigid as it always was even with the Beastboy happy dance going on in front of her. Starfire was busy wrapping a bandage over a large cut on Robin's arm. Cyborg meanwhile was using his scanners to determine whether or not there were any enemies left.

"Well, guys, it looks like we took them all…."

He was cut off by a blinding flash and loud bang. The heads of all the Teen Titans snapped around to see what had caused the disturbance. The five teenagers were stunned by what they saw before them. There in the middle of a small smoking crater like ring stood five figures. The one standing in the center took a step forward and addressed the teens.

"Hello, Teen Titans," said the tall dark figure.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

???: You're a lot tougher than you look-he said with a deep growl-

Phoenix's Soul: Of course I am a lot tougher. I'm the damn Author.-breathes fire just as he's attacked by the other one-

???: Author or not we'll still take you out. –she said in the sultry voice-

Phoenix's Soul: Many have tried. All have failed.-forms a barrier of fire then thrusts it out at the two attackers-


	2. Chapter 2

Beastboy: Ok-he looked around trying to figure out everything that was going on- Well you see from what I understand there is some kind of time dimensional rift thingy that has caused some weird people to come into this world and attack Phoenix's Soul. So he's off fighting them right now and well I'm just filling in until he gets back from his world saving tour.

Raven: Beastboy what are you doing here?-her arms crossed as she glared at him- Just because Phoenix's Soul is out doing stuff doesn't mean you have the right to come here and do his thing.

Beastboy: Yeah, but its kinda like when we all put on Robin's costumes remember. It was soooooo cool. You know you want to do it too.

Raven: ………

Beastboy: See I told you. Well lets get this story under way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Robin asked taking a step towards the dark figure.

"Can't you tell?" the figure asked using his hands to encompass the other four behind him.

To his far left stood the tallest of the five newcomers. Its body gleamed in the sun shiny black and gray metal with deep almost black blue electrical parts and blazing red eyes. To the immediate left of the dark figure stood a tall curvy woman with ample breasts. The clothing she wore left little to no imagination about her body. The clothing a deep rich purple set off the drastic color of her skin and brilliant red hair her eyes a blazing green that glowed slightly. To the figure's immediate right stood another woman the shortest out of all of them. She wore a long dark cape with a noticeable hood that was down. She wore a dress with what should have been a neck line plunging well below her naval her pale skin contrasted with the dark material and her deep purple black hair. The furthest to the right stood a green skinned and haired man who was a few inches taller than the woman to his left. He wore only a pair of dark pants his hair hanging down over his face his bestial eyes peering through those thick locks. Then there was the dark figure himself his jet black hair went down below his mid back he wore an edgy mask over his eyes his suite black with a brilliant red bird symbol on his chest.

"We're you," said the woman to the figure's left as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his left arm. "From the future."

"Ok, my head hurts," mumbled Beasboy from beside Raven.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves properly," said the figure with a slight bow. "Robin, I am your future self; NightHawk"

"I'm your future self, Starfire," the woman attached to NightHawks's arm said with a wave and a smile. "I go by Starfury now."

"I am known as, Borg," said the electronic voice of the machine man looking at Cyborg who shuddered slightly at seeing his future self being completely machine.

"I am your future self, Raven," spoke the woman near the green figure in a sultry voice. "Unlike everyone else I still go by Raven. And this is, Beast."

The green figure known as Beast gave a low growl as the future Raven motioned to him with a wave of her hand. The teen Raven and Beastboy eyed their future selves for a long while before their jaws dropped when Beast moved over to Raven who kissed him on the cheek and allowed him to lick her neck in front of everyone.

"Ok, now my head hurts," Raven mumbled placing a hand to her forehead.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beastboy:………………

Raven: You see this is the kind of thing that proves you shouldn't meddle in things at aut not be meddled in.-she began to drag Beastboy off screen when Phoenix's Soul came walking into view from the opposite side.

Phoenix's Soul: Well looks like you all got to see the second chapter. Its just a little short deal to reveal who was who and what they look like in their future selves. Now of course some of you are wondering about what was said regarding Starfury's outfit. Think Starfire's outfit from the Teen Titans comic series then go even skimpier. What can I saw if you read the last chapter you'll understand. If you didn't well…………GO BACK AND READ IT YOU SHOULDN"T BE READING THIS CHAPTER YET!


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix's Soul: Alright. Well as many of you have noticed by now there has been a temporal/dimensional rift allowing the access of our dimension from being of an alternate dimensions future. I have been currently taking them on in an attempt to keep the world safe. So while I plan on what to do to fix this I'll let you all see what happens next with the Teen Titans and their future selves the Titans.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About a half hour later the titans both you and old found themselves inside Titan's Tower. The couch that was once only big enough to seat the five titans had long ago been replaced with an even bigger one especially after their trip to Tokyo when most of the tower had been demolished. The "Teen Titans" all sat on one side of the couch while their future counterparts the "Titans" sat opposite of them each version seating exactly across from the other.

"Nighthawk, is it?" Robin asked his future self. "Why exactly are all of you here?"

"We are here to ensure that the future isn't changed," the older boy wonder replied.

"You mean that someone from your time is trying to change the future for their own gains?" Cyborg asked still not liking the robot he was looking at.

"Not exactly," answered the machine man. "You see we are here just to ensure that events take place as they should."

"Why?" Starfire asked cocking her head to one side.

"Simple, hon," answered the voluptuous red head. "There is a point in this time that will be happening that has the ability to drastically change the future. And the slightest thing can alter it and change our present which is your future."

"And what exactly is this moment in time?" Raven asked as she tried to probe the minds of the time travelers.

"Now, now dear," cued the sultry voice of older Raven with a sweet smile. "It isn't polite to read someone else's mind especially without asking. Don't you trust us?"

"I don't actually," Raven responded in a tart voice. "You most of all."

A low growl came from Beast who was sitting very close to the older Raven with his arm draped over her shoulders at Raven's last comment. Much to Raven's surprise there was an even lower growl that came from directly beside her. She could barely hear it herself, and judging by the look on Beast's face he had heard it as well. She didn't need to even look to know that the shifting of wait beside her was Beastboy moving closer to her.

"Well" the sound of Robin's voice drew Raven's attention back to the conversation at hand. "I guess that since the five of you are us we can trust you enough to know what you're doing. You can stay here for NOW."

The way he said the final word was as much a cautionary one for his own team as well as a warning to the other five. Robin also did not trust these future Titans. He stood and motioned for his team to follow them and the five of them left the room leaving the five older people alone.

"I don't think we trust ourselves," Nighthawk said with a small smile. "Then again we don't need them to trust us."

"That's very true, Dick," Starfury cued in his ear her arms once more wrapped around his arm pressing her body against his. "Mmmmmm."

"Raven," Borg said as he rose from his position on the couch. "Exactly how much time do you and Beast need to ensure that our future takes place?"

"The even will occur whenever Beast and I cause it too," she answered with an evil smile. "How long it takes depends on the two of them."

Beast let out a low growl and placed his hand on Raven's upper thigh and rubbed back and forth a little. Raven looked down and smiled at him before placing her hand on his and giving it a little pat.

"I know, I know," she whispered softly leaning over and kissing his ear. "Now if I remember correctly our best bet will take place very soon. The one who sent that army of robots will be unleashing a giant robot for our younger selves to deal with. I'll come up with an excuse for Beast and I to stay behind. You three volunteer to go with them. Knowing mine and your selves Nighthawk they won't trust us enough to leave us alone. Most likely they'll leave Raven and Beastboy to keep an eye on us. That is when we'll make our move."

"Mmmmmmm," Starfury cued softly into Nighthawk's ear. "I can't wait. Just remembering how things were after everything started to change was sooooo wonderful. Wasn't it Dick?"

"Yes it was," Nighthawk answered taking her left hand in his and playing with the ring on her ring finger.

"Come on baby," she whispered softly.

Just then the door opened and Robin entered followed closely by Starfire.

"We've set up some rooms for you all to stay in while you are here," Robin said in an even and flat tone. "We'll show you to them."

The two younger titans first showed Borg to a room that Cyborg had outfitted with things that could be used so that Borg could recharge if necessary.

"How come this room has such a small bed?" Starfury asked turning to face the two teenagers.

"Its, big enough for you," answered Starfire with a smile.

"Yes, if I slept by myself," Starfury began as she took hold of Nighthawks hand. "But I sleep with my husband."

"Yyyyyyour husband?" Robin stammered.

"That's right," Nighthawk grinned broadly at his youngerself.

"Well I guess we can show you to a room with a larger bed," Starfire said with a smile.

"No, I think a smaller bed will be good," Starfury giggled as she lead Nighthawk into the room. "It'll just mean that he can't get too far way from me at night."

The door closed leaving the others in silent until a squeal that was easily identifiable as the older Starfire and the loud groan of the bed as something fell upon it. Starfire looked curiously at the door until Robin began to lead her away with a bright red face. Raven smiled down at Beast and patted his hand that had found its way around her waist and onto her stomach as they followed the teenagers.

Raven didn't bother to go through the same speech with Starfire so instead of commenting on the size of the bed she lead Beast in and closed the door on the teenagers without saying a word. "Are those two married in the future as well?"

"Maybe," Robin answered as he began to walk away.

"Robin," Starfire asked softly as she floated along beside him.

"Yes, Star?"

"What do you think our older selves were doing that caused Starfury to squeal like that, and then that noise made by the bed?"

"Uhhhhh," Robin thought on it a long time before answering. "They were engaging in sexual actions Starfire."

"Sexual actions?"

"Reproducing, Star," Robin said in a quiet voice he stopped and turned when he realized that Starfire was no longer beside him.

Her face was a bright red almost glowing at the thought of what he had told her. Their older selves were engaging in the act of reproducing. Which meant that it was her and Robin that were doing these things together. And now that she thought about it, that was an act that only married couples were to perform. In fact her older self had said that she and Nighthawk were married. Which meant that she and Robin would end up together when they got older.

"Star are you alright?" Robin asked looking up at her since she levitated a foot higher than he stood.

"OH YES ROBIN!" Starfire pulled him into a bone crushing hug before releasing him and zooming off down the hall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Hmmmm well, well what do you know. I don't think they planned on it, but it would seem that the older Titans might have two of the younger ones on their side. Makes you wonder what will happen when Cyborg confronts Borg. "Until the Next Chapter"


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix's Soul: Ok well I'm back already. Yeah I know its kinda weird to see so many updates on a single story in such a short amount of time, but what can I say I have been inspired.

???: Well this is quite a surprise.

Phoenix's Soul: Woah. I didn't think I would see you here.

???: What did you think I would forget about this place.

Phoenix's Soul: Eh not really. Just didn't think you would come here even with the whole temporal/dimensional rift thing going on.

???: Well I'm here now aren't I?

Phoenix's Soul: True. Well Enjoy this chapter everyone. There are some interesting things about to happen that I'm sure you won't want to miss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cyborg cautiously walked up the hall that lead to the door of the room which he had set up things so that his future self could use if necessary to recharge. When he finally reached the door it took him a long time before he finally knocked. A moment of silence and then the electronic voice came from within.

"Enter."

Cyborg entered and watched as the machine man stood up from the far corner. This mechanical being was much taller than Cyborg himself and was much more imposing than he was too. Borg approached him and looked down at the young titan.

"Do you require some information?"

"What?" Cyborg shook his having forgotten everything for a moment. "No! Well actually yes. What happened? Why did I? I mean we end up like this?"

"The information you seek is not classified," The electronic voice was eerie in the silent stillness of the room. "It happened 2 years ago my time, which is rough 8 years from now. There was a great battle that we the "Titans" took part in with the Justice League."

"Ok so then that is just extra armor that you kept wearing?" Cyborg said sounding relieved.

"No," answered the machine man causing Cyborg's heart which was still real only modified slightly to keep up with his robotic parts. "You I was severely injured. Everyone thought we couldn't be saved. They were going to let us die."

A chill ran down Cyborg's spine. He knew what that felt like. He had nearly died once a long time ago. That was what made him the way he was now. His father had been the one to finally decide to use the cybernetic technology to create his new body.

"Our friend Fixit was the one who stepped forth to heal us. He used his knowledge to save us. We are now far superior to any human or machine. I have become the future of what you are now. In the same manner that you became what you are now from what you once were."

Cyborg stared at his future self. He had always wondered what it would be like to be fully robotic. Though he had never thought he would have to become like that. It took a long time before he could think of anything else to ask. He finally came up with the only thing that came to mind.

"Do you regret it?"

"…………. Does not compute."

Cyborg turned away and left the room letting the door close behind him. He wasn't quite sure whether or not he liked the way his future self was. True he had to be a lot stronger and could protect the people he cared about. But then there was the cost of it all. This Borg that he was going to become seemed to be void of all emotion. That was the one thing reminded him that he was human and not some emotionless machine. Cyborg walked down the hall passing both the rooms that the two older couples had been taken to. He did not register the sounds that were coming out of them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well that's it for now everyone.

???: Kinda short don't you think?

Phoenix's Soul: Hey you have to remember something. Shorter chapters can keep people's interest longer than longer ones. Plus this is just adding information so that the readers can understand what is going on with the characters of this story. By the way I wonder if anyone knows who you are.

???: Maybe, maybe not. Not really sure if it matters.

Phoenix's Soul: Of course it matters. You wouldn't be here if it didn't now would you?

???: True enough.

Phoenix's Soul: Well that's it for this chapter everyone. "Until the Next Chapter"

???: Heh haven't heard that for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Phoenix's Soul: Well looks like we're back again with another chapter so soon.

???: Don't you ever get tired of telling other people's stories?

Phoenix's Soul: So you are still here.

???: I don't have anyplace better to be do I?

Phoenix's Soul: No I guess you don't.

???: Well from what I see you're about to tell a part of the story that you aren't too familiar with.

Phoenix's Soul: Well I wasn't there so it is only something that I've pieced together. You of all people should know that.

???: Well I think you should let someone who has actually seen to tell this part.

Phoenix's Soul: Are you offering to tell this part of the story?

???: Well I don't have anything better to do, do I?

Phoenix's Soul: No I don't think you do.

???: Alright then I guess I will. Alright everyone let's get on with the story shall we.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nighthawk squeezed his wife's hand softly as the door slid shut behind them shutting the rest of the world out. He smiled when she moved to wrap her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. He inhaled slowly taking in her scent as he rested his head in her hair. God how he loved her this beautiful goddess from space that was the only thing important left in his life.

"Dick?" Starfury whispered into her lover's chest. "Please?"

"I don't see why not," he whispered back into her hair as his hands slid down her back to cup her buttocks in his hands eliciting a squeal from her lips.

In the blink of an eye she leapt from his arms onto the bed the springs groaning under the sudden weight. She looked up at her lover her eyes slightly glowing with the anticipation and the hunger she felt for what only he could giver her. Her body shivered as he moved closer to her removing his mask to reveal those wondrous blue eyes that melted her to her core.

"How long has it been, Star?" he asked as he climbed onto the bed just beside her placing his hand on her inner thigh and stroked her bare skin lightly.

"Too long, my husband," she cued leaning her head back at his touch.

"Star, be serious," he whispered in her ear before sucking on it softly.

"A day," she moaned softly.

Dick chuckled softly as he sucked on her neck running a finger from her thigh up to her naval making circular motions around her bellybutton. He sucked at her neck harder when she started to giggle at his ministrations. When his fingers trailed up to her the small buckle just below her breasts which was the only thing that kept her clothing on her body. He deftly undid it with one hand and the fabric loosened around her body and she sighed at the feeling.

"Dick, please," Starfury moaned. "Please I want it now. I need it. Please, I want one."

Dick flinched slightly at the last thing she said. He knew that she hadn't noticed him because she almost never noticed anything when she was like this. He knew what she wanted, the one thing in the entire universe that she wanted more than he himself. It was the one thing he would give his life for so that she could have it, but even that wouldn't give it to her. He did the only thing he could do, and that was make her believe she could have it.

Starfury arched her back as Nighthawk slid his hands over her shoulders under the fabric and slid it off her warm body. He leaned down taking one of her ample breasts into his hand while kissing the other. She gasped when she felt his lips and hands on her sensitive extremities. He lovingly played with her nipple flicking it with his tongue. He sucked lovingly on the nub of erected flesh he had created as he listened to the rapid breathing of his lover.

She ran her fingers through his hair fisting it softly fight whether to pull him up to her lips or force him down more onto her breasts. Her inner struggle was ended when she felt his lips leave her now tingling breast to suddenly be pressed upon her lips in a passionate kiss. Her lips parted her tongue brushing his lips begging for entrance to find its partner. Her begging was answered as his tongue parted his lips to caress her own causing her to arch her back into him her bare skin pressing into the fabric of his uniform. She groaned not in pleasure, but in frustration and tugged at the bottom of his top.

He knew what she wanted and moving only from far enough away from her lips to pull off his top. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him rolling over so that she lay atop his body her breasts pressing into his chest sucking on her neck just below her chin. His hand traveled down her spine causing her to shudder and moan. He cupped her butt again squeezing softly before venturing further to find what he wanted. He could feel the heat radiating from her as he neared it and smiled when he felt how wet she was.

Starfury's eyes widened when she felt his fingers on her woman hood. She loved his touch greatly, but it wasn't what she was yearning for so desperately right now. She met his gaze and shook her head before whispering softly. "Not that."

"No playing tonight?" he whispered with a smile on his lips.

"Please, Dick," her voice was different now. There was still the passion that it had since they had begun, but now there was something else behind it. He could also see it in her eyes. In one swift fluid motion he rose and turned before resting her back down on the bed. He pulled off his pants and stood before her his body craving hers.

She saw his stiff member and trembled. She had started to sit up but was gently pushed back down as he lowered himself to her slowly entering her body. She moaned his name as he slid his full length into her, his warm member filling her to her fullness. God she loved everything about him his entire being.

He pumped in and out of her body at a steady pace. He knew that when she was like this pleasure and passion weren't what he needed to use. She needed one thing right now, and that was what he could give her. He leaned down and kissed her deeply as he quickened his pace. He would soon give her what she wanted.

Starfury knew that he was doing this they she wanted and not the way he did. It hurt her to know that she was doing this to him, but she couldn't help herself. She felt the hot tears begin to run down her face. They were a mixture of love and sadness. She returned his kiss while wrapping her arms around his shoulders to pull herself slightly off the bed to give him better leverage. Soon she felt his muscles tighten and the warmth of him as he gave one final thrust and released himself deep inside her.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear as she felt her yearning subside. "I love you, Dick. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Star," he whispered back as he laid her more comfortably on the bed before laying down beside her.

She curled herself against his body as she closed her eyes sleep over taking her swiftly. He gazed down at her beautiful face for a long time before his eyes traveled lower. His hand reached out and his fingers gently stroked the scar on her side. His eyes closed and tears began rolling down his cheeks as he remembered what it stood for.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

???: Well there you have it for right now anyway.

Phoenix's Soul: Wow, well that was pretty informative.

???: Yeah I know.

Phoenix's Soul: So you must have been there then huh to know that much?

???: Nope.

Phoenix's Soul: Wait a second. You said that I should let you do this chapter because you said you had been there.

???: No I said you should let someone who had been there tell it. You asked if I wanted to do it so I just took you up on your offer.

Phoenix's Soul: Hmmmm good point. You're pretty devious you know that?

???: You should know.

Phoenix's Soul: Alright well that's it for this chapter everyone. Hope you all liked it. "Until the Next Chapter"


	6. Chapter 6

Beast: Well well well. Looks like we finally found you

Raven: And it looks like there are two of them.

Phoenix's Soul: You know for a couple of people out of another dimension you should realize that technically there is only one person here.

???: That's right. And right now isn't all that good of a time to be interrupting. Just about to get on with where the last chapter left off.

Beast: I'll kill you both right here and now.-lunges with a roar-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The battle had been long and hard, so far there hadn't been any reported casualties. Nighthawk walked through the devastation his right arm hanging limply by his side, having been dislocated in the battle. Starfury rushed to her husband with a hand on her own stomach which was discolored with what was a developing bruise.

"Dick, are you alright?" she asked as she got under his left arm supporting his weight to aid him.

"I'm alright, Star," he said with a soft smile. "It'll take more than a dislocated shoulder to stop me. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine just a little," she started to cough covering her mouth with her free hand, when she drew it back she began to shake and looked to her husband fear in her eyes. "Dick! Dick, something is wrong!"

Nighthawk looked from his wife's frightened face to her hand which was now covered in blood. "Oh, God."

"Well, Cyborg, what's wrong with her?" Nighthawk asked in a panicked voice as he looked over his friends shoulder at the screen that had all of the medical information of Starfury as the machines around her scanned her entire body.

Cyborg studied the screen for a long time before he finally turned to his old friend with a grim look on his face. "She'll be fine, Hawk. But, I'm afraid the baby is gone."

"Baby?!" it was Starfury who spoke rather than Nighthawk.

"Star, didn't you know?" Nighthawk asked his wife moving over to her and leaning over her.

"No," she answered shaking her head and placing her hand on her bruised stomach. "I didn't……I didn't know. Tameranian pregnancies are different from human ones. We don't have periods like human females… And when two Tameranians have a child together the female knows when she has conceived. But since you are human it must be different. Oh, god Dick."

She started to shake uncontrollably sobs escaping her lips. Nighthawk wrapped her in his arms and rocked her back and forth gently. He knew that one of the things his wife wanted most in the universe was to be a mother. She loved children, they were the reason why she chose to fight. She wanted to protect all the innocence in the world from the evil that would destroy them.

"Star," Cyborg said as he walked up to them. "You're gonna need surgery. The fetus was four months along."

Cyborg walked slowly out of the operating room of Titan's tower and pulled off his surgical gloves. He stopped and looked at Nighthawk who's face was stressed to the breaking point and he knew he had to tell him.

"Hawk…….." Cyborg couldn't speak.

"What is it, Cyborg?"

"She'll be alright…..physically."

"What do you mean physically?"

"Look, you and I both know that Star has always had a innocent mind even after all these years, and her heart was so big and loving….. But there in lies the problem. She's going to blame herself for losing the baby even though it wasn't her fault…..And….."

"And, what?!" Nighthawk exclaimed grabbing hold of Cyborg's shoulders and shaking him as violently as one could shake a 700 pound cyborg.

"There was a complication during the surgery," he answered looking down at the floor. "She won't ever be able to have children."

Those words echoed inside Nighthawk's head even as he sat watching his sleeping wife waiting for her to wake up. How could he tell her this with out hurting her. Starfury was the kindest sweetest most loving person he had ever known. How could something this devastating happen to her. Hot tears began to roll down his eyes as he took her hand in his and squeezed it softly. He looked up when she squeezed his hand back.

"Hey," she said small voice still tired from the drugs.

"Hey how are you feeling?" he asked not bothering to stop his tears.

"My stomach is a little sore," she said looking down then back up to him. "Why are you crying?"

"I was just so worried about you that's all."

"Dick, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because of the baby," she said looking away from him tears falling from her eyes. "I should have known. I should have been more cautious ever since we started having sex."

"Star, its not your fault. We didn't know what would happen," his voice was harsh but gentle. "We'll just try again."

"Really?" she whispered turning back to him still crying. "You really want to try to have a baby again after what happened?"

"Yes, Star," he ansered with a small smile.

He couldn't tell her. There was no way he could tell her. It would destroy her. He leaned down and kissed her lovingly on the lips squeezing her hand softly in his.

"But, we'll start trying again after you get better."

"Yes," she nodded leaning her head back still holding onto his hand. "I love you, Dick."

"I love you too, Star. I love you too."

Nighthawk pulled his wife's body closer against him as he closed his eyes, his fingers still stroking the scar. He kissed her cheek softly and whispered those four words once more again her skin before falling asleep as well.

Beastboy walked beside Raven shortly after the Teen Titans had split up after talking together about what to do about their future selves. He hadn't spoken much through out their little meeting, but now he really wanted to talk. Especially since it was just him and Raven at the moment.

"What is it, Beastboy?" Raven asked in her usual flat tone of voice. "You've been on edge since we left the "Titans" in the living room."

"I don't know, Raven," he said running his fingers through his hair. "Its just…. I don't trust them. Especially that one called Beast."

"He's your future self. Why don't you trust him?"

"You're one to talk, Raven," he retorted. "You said you didn't trust your future self either."

"Well I have a reason."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I couldn't read her mind."

"That's all?"

"If they are here for what they say they are why would I block my own mind out from myself so that I could figure out if I was speaking the truth."

Beastboy scratched his head for a moment trying to understand what he had just heard. "Well, my reason isn't as well thought out as yours."

"So what is your reason?"

"I don't like the way he looks at you."

"What?" before Raven could finish what she was asking a loud gasp escaped her lips and she slumped against Beastboy her legs suddenly weak.

She had been trying ever since they were away from the "Titans" to read the mind of her future self. Suddenly she had gotten through, and what she was feeling was something she hadn't ever felt before. "Oh God!"

"What, is it Raven?" Beastboy asked as he supported her sudden wait feeling her body begin to shake.

"Beastboy," she said in a quivering voice looking up at his face. "Beastboy, they're they're……"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Hey how are you doing over there?

???: Probably a lot better than you.

Beast: Why won't you just die?!

Phoenix's Soul: It will take a lot more than you've got

???: To defeat us.

Raven: We'll just see about that.

Phoenix's Soul: While this is being taken care of you all have a good time. "Until the Next Chatper"


	7. Chapter 7

Phoenix's Soul: Well that was a lot easier than I thought wouldn't you agree?

???: Yes it was. Too bad they weren't as tough as they thought they were.

Phoenix's Soul: So shall we just go ahead and get on with the story?

???: Sure.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven smiled at Beast as the door closed behind them. They were alone once again and that was the way both of them preferred it. Raven sat down on the bed patting the spot next to her, Beast laid down beside her placing his head in her lap nuzzling her stomach with his nose. She smiled down at him stroking his hair gently.

"Hey cut that out it tickles," Raven giggled.

He growled his answer and kept doing it. Wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face against her stomach. He licked her bare skin drawing a gasp from her lips that made him smile against her skin. He dipped his tongue into her belly button and licked his way up her stomach, between her breasts up her neck then kissed her softly on the lips.

"You know just how I like it," she whispered against his lips.

"I know my mate," he whispered softly back.

Raven's eyes widened for a moment, and smiled at Beast. "She's trying to probe into my mind. She wants to know what I'm feeling."

"Then lets give her something to feel my mate," he growled with a smile showing off his fangs

"Mmmmmm, I like the way you think," she whispered as she shut down the barriers that cut her mind off from the rest of the world.

Raven felt the barriers of her older self's mind disappear as she walked alongside Beastboy. She reached out with her mind and tried to feel her older self. Suddenly something washed over her. Something she had never felt. She gasped and looked at Beastboy, because she now realized what was happening. She fell upon Beastboy, "Oh God!"

"What, is it Raven?" Beastboy asked as he supported her sudden weight feeling her body begin to shake.

"Beastboy," she said in a quivering voice looking up at his face. "Beastboy, they're they're……"

(A/N Anything that is spoken from now until it is said will be Teen Raven and Beastboy any action belonging to them will be with their vocal parts. Anything that is just actions will be between older Raven and Beast thank you)

Raven threw her head back and moaned as Beast sucked on her neck below her chin running his hands down her sides. She shivered as his hands met at her stomach then moved under her dress and slid up moving the dress apart so that her breasts were freed from the soft silken fabric. She smiled and gasped as she felt his warm lips kiss her breasts her breath catching in her chest as he nipped at her erect nipple with his teeth.

Raven could feel everything that was happening to her older self. She could feel that Beast's hands roam over her body and the shivers that ran through her body were not ones of pleasure, but of fear and disgust. "Beastboy, oh God."

"Raven, whats wrong?" Beastboy asked his face filled with worry.

"Beastboy, they're," she gasped and clutched the fabric of his uniform in her hand. "They're having sex, Beastboy."

'Uhhhh," was all Beastboy could manage to get out of his mouth as he looked down at Raven with all the images that were suddenly filling his head.

"I can feel everything," she gasped. "Everything its in my head, and I can feel it all over my body."

Beast slid Raven's dress the rest of the way off and ran his fingers up her leg feeling the smooth skin of her inner thigh and smiling as he stopped just before he reached her sweet spot. Raven moaned as she felt his wonderful fingers roaming over her skin. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek and gave him that smile of hers' that told him what she wanted him to do. Beast nodded and slowly removed her panties and took off his own clothes. Then he moved over to her and growled softly down at her as he parted her legs.

"NO!" Raven shouted her eyes widening as far as they will go. "NOT THAT!"

"What now, Raven?" Beastboy asked holding her back a little ways from him.

"He's going to," Raven stammered. "He's going to go all the way……. Beastboy…….. It'll be like he's raping me!"

Those last words rang in Beastboy's ears. He knew he had to do something, something fast. He looked around not sure of what to do. Then he realized something. If Raven could feel everything that her older self was feeling then it might work the other way around too. Beastboy, moved Raven's right sleeve up her arm, and mumbled a soft apology before bringing her arm up and biting down hard his teeth tearing through her soft delicate skin her warm blood filling his mouth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Ah not that chapter is finally finished.

???: You know doing cliffhangers like that can be really annoying you know?

Phoenix's Soul: Yeah, I know, but think about it. Cliffhangers have kinda become my speacialty. If I stop now then that means I won't be myself any longer. So I just can't give it up.

???: Yeah, I guess that would make some sense. "Until the Next Chapter"

Phoenix's Soul: Hey I'm the one who is supposed to say that.

???: Yeah, so?


End file.
